I Need You
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: After Goose's death, Maverick and Ally need each other, but things change
1. I Need You (Chapter 1)

**I Need You**

**Top Gun**

**Maverick/O.C.**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Top Gun, I only own Ally**

****  
Ally's eyes shot up at the sound of her phone ringing. She turned on her bedside lamp and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock.**

**2:45 A.M.**

**She let out a grunt.**

**'Who would be calling me at this time?'**

**She wanted to turn off the light, cover her head with her pillow and go right back to sleep; but there was probably a reason someone was calling her at this time. She sat up, picked up the phone and pressed it to her.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Al,"**

**She recognized Maverick's voice.**

**"Mav,"**

**"Al, something happened."**

**She heard the tears in his voice and knew instantly something was wrong.**

**"Al,"**

**She heard his voice shudder.**

**"Mav, what is it? What's wrong?"**

**"It's Goose,"**

**Ally shot up in her bed and gripped the phone tighter. Her knuckles broad white.**

**"What happened? Is he all right?"**

**"He's dead. Al, Goose's dead."**

**Ally felt like she was hit right in the chest with a ton of bricks. The tears slipped from her eyes. She couldn't imagine how Maverick was feeling right now.**

**"Mav, are you all right?"**

**He gave her a fake laugh.**

**"No, not really."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"I'm still at the base."**

**Ally wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**"Al, I need you. I need you so much right now."**

**"Ok, I'm coming."**

**She hung up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and grabbed the keys to her Jeep.**

**Ally looked at Maverick. He was still looking out the window of her Jeep. He had been quite for the entire ride. She wanted to say something, anything to make his pain go away. She knew what it was like to lose a friend, but she knew he felt like it was his fault.**

**She pulled up to his apartment, turned off her Jeep and looked at Maverick. He was already looking at her.**

**"You're staying at my place tonight. I just want you to go ahead and get whatever you need."**

**He did a simple nod and got out the Jeep. When he was in his apartment, she let her un-shed tears for Goose slip from her eyes.**

**Ally and Maverick pulled up at Ally's house. She turned off the Jeep and looked at Maverick. He didn't even look at her. He got out the Jeep, grabbed his bag and walked toward her house. She knew it was going to be a long night.**

**Ally made up a bed for Maverick on the sofa, while he walked in the bathroom.**

**Maverick let the hot water run down his back. He couldn't get the images of Goose's death out of his head. He ran a hand through his wet, short, black hair. Maverick let out a deep sigh. He knew it wasn't fair to Ally to use up all of her hot water. He turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a fresh white towel from the towel rack and was about to wrap it around himself, until he caught his reflection in the mirror.**

**'Why did Goose have to die? Why was I being so stupid? He would be alive if it wasn't for me.'**

**He jumped a little when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. He grabbed a pair of boxers and long, grey sweat pants. He pulled them on and draped the towel around his shoulders. He walked to the door and cracked it.**

**Ally was standing there.**

**"Al,"**

**"Hey, are you okay?"**

**"I'll be fine."**

**"Okay,"**

**She walked away and he closed the door. He rested his back against the wooden door.**

**Maverick walked out of the bathroom. Ally looked at him as soon as he walked in the living room and she felt her mouth drop. He was wearing a pair of worn sweats that hugged his body nicely, a tanned upper body, broad shoulders, dark nipples, a flat stomach, little bit of black chest hair, and a little patch of hair that led...down there. He gave her a weak smile.**

**"Hey, Al."**

**She gave him a simple smile.**

**"Hey,"**

**He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. She looked at him. She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at their joined hands. He looked at her.**

**"Ally, I've never wanted to lead you on. I just want you to know that we're just friends."**

**Ally felt like this great weight put so much pressure on her chest. She gave him a simple nod and a fake smile. She released his hand and got up.**

**"I'll see you in the morning. My room's the last door on the left."**

**She turned around and went to her room, before he could say anything.**

**Ally layed in her bed with her back to her bedroom door. She didn't really care if he was hurting right now, she didn't want to see him right now. She wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**He was such a jerk!**

**He always flirted with her. He always did that and now she wanted to comfort him, but he really wouldn't let her.**

**Her bedroom opened.**

**"Ally Al,"**

**She gripped her pillow. Hot tears ran down her face. She turned and looked.**

**Maverick was standing there, leaning against the door frame.**

**'He better have a good reason to be in here!'**

**DarkAlice0342: Maverick's in trouble…uh-oh!**


	2. I Need You (Chapter 2)

**Okay, so I got a review for this story so I'm going to give a Chapter 2 for 'I Need You', so this chapter is for them**

**Top Gun**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Top Gun, I only own Ally.**

**Chapter 2**

**Maverick walked in, closing the door behind him. **

"**We need to talk."**

**She looked away from him.**

"**About what?"**

**He walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her leg. She gripped her pillow. She didn't want him touching her. She wanted him to just leave.**

"**Ally, you've got to talk to me some time, because I don't plan on leaving."**

**She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. He shook his head when he saw the look on her face. **

"**Come on, Ally Al. Don't do that."**

**He made a gesture to wipe her face, but she kept her face out of his reach. He let out a deep sigh and placed his hand on his lap. He looked down at the hand in his lap.**

"**Ally, I'm sorry."**

**She shook her head.**

"**No, you're not."**

**He felt his blood boiling. The only thing he hated about Ally was her stubbornness.**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**No, you're not."**

**He couldn't take it. He gripped her upper arms and pulled her to him. She gasped at his sudden actions. She felt her cheeks immediately flush red. She noticed how close they were. The only thing keeping them apart was her short, pink nightdress and his long, grey sweat pants. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She felt his warm breath near her ear. **

"**I'm sorry."**

**She didn't know what she could say.**

**He pulled away and looked at her. His eyes locked with her's. He didn't know what it was, but it was type of force pulling him toward her. Her eyes slid close as he pressed his lips to her's.**

**Her hands wandered to his short, black hair. She layed back on the bed and he layed on top of her. She felt his mouth gently work on opening her mouth. His tongue started battling with her's. She smiled against his mouth.**

**She knew that this was a good way for him to apologize to her.**

**DarkAlice0342: Oh, they made up:) YAY!**

**I'll see if I can swing a Chapter 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS:)**


End file.
